A Christmas Story
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. It's Tony and Kate's first Christmas as a couple, and they spend it with the rest of the NCIS team. Set season one or two. Written for Loz in the NFA Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange 2009. Tony/Kate.


A/N I always plan to write and upload more often, but it really never works out. Bad thing is writing this has made me realize I really can't write anymore. Mind you, reading through some of my old fics I still have saved on my hard drive...wow, they were bad. Anyway, this is for the NFA Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange 2009, and written for Loz (CrazyTatie). Hope you like it. *smiles* Set season one or two, and written from Kate's POV. Oh yeah, and McGee cooks. idk if that's true, but it's cute all the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any of the characters. All belongs to the amazing people over at CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Even after seven months together, there are still times when I have to stop for a moment to fully comprehend everything.

Everything that happened.

Why it happened. How it happened. Some days I wake up thinking that maybe it was all a dream, but then I feel him next to me and realize it was anything but a dream.

Six months ago, something in our professional relationship changed. I can't quite put a finger on when exactly it changed, all I know is it did. The after-work dinners turned into a regular occurrence. The Friday movie nights turned into him sleeping over. The couch became too uncomfortable and offering my bed turned into something I wanted to do. It was gradual, but it wasn't until he'd almost moved in that I realized we'd never really spoken about how much had changed.

The shrill of the phone pulled me from my thoughts. Glancing at the caller ID, I smiled to myself and flipped the phone open.

"You're supposed to be working." I told him jokingly.

"So are you." Tony replied. I could hear music the radio in the background, and figured he and McGee were on their way back.

"How far out are you?" I began to wrap the phone cord around my finger absentmindedly.

"About ten minutes. Got enough laptop hard drives to keep McGee busy for the rest of the year."

"It's December, Tony." I laughed.

"You get the idea. And talking about the end of the year, did you hear back from your family about Christmas?" I sighed quietly.

"They want me there for Christmas."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. It mirrored what I had been feeling since my father had called a few days before.

"Look, we'll talk later." I heard him say, and I realized I hadn't spoken for a few moments.

"Okay. I love you." I replied, smiling (like I always do) at being able to say that to Tony.

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, I leant back in my chair and took a deep breath. I wanted more than anything to spend Christmas with Tony, especially since this was our first as a couple, but I knew my family liked to keep to traditions. Every year since I'd left home, Christmas had been spent with the family back at my parents' house, the whole Todd clan together for four days. It was the only time in the year I got to see my nieces and nephews all together.

I looked up as Tony and McGee walked back into the bullpen. Tony glanced at me and winked. I smiled slightly, looking away so he wouldn't see the blush creep onto my face.

"What've you got?" Gibbs barked, walking down the stairs from MTAC. As Tony and McGee began to explain, I tuned out, thinking again about how to get out of the Todd family Christmas.

* * *

Christmas Eve

"Did we really have to stay out so late?" I asked tiredly. My eyelids felt heavy, and I was sure I would be asleep before the cab got back to my apartment.

"What are you, eighty?" Tony nudged me gently. I slowly turned to face him, rolling my eyes at the big grin across his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Christmas! Tomorrow!"

I laughed, finding his excitement adorable. "Well, at least I won't miss being around kids this year." I moved my hand across the back seat and thread my fingers through his. I smiled as he squeezed my hand gently.

The following morning, I was woken by the smell of coffee and toast. I rolled over as I heard the bedroom door open, and smiled when I saw Tony walk in carrying a tray.

"Morning." I mumbled, sitting up and moving the pillows before leaning back. He placed the tray on the bed then sat down next to me.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly, leaning in and kissing my cheek. Pulling away, he placed a rectangle-shaped box in my palm. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Open it," he encouraged. I studied the box for a moment, before giving in and opening it. When I saw what was inside, a small gasp escaped my lips, and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"It's just like..." I started; my voice quiet. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Like the one your grandma gave you for your sixteenth birthday. I know." I leant over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You like it?" he asked as he slipped his arms behind my back and pulled me closer. I nodded.

"I love it," I whispered, kissing his neck gently. "Thank you."

After eating breakfast, we moved from the bedroom into the living room. We hadn't gone too over-the-top with Christmas decorations, but what we had done looked amazing. The tree in the corner was clad with red and gold tinsel, and so many tree decorations I'd lost count. Under the tree were five relatively small presents, as well as one much larger one. I was still proud of myself for finding that specific one.

Taking his hand I led Tony over to the tree and we sat down in front of the couch. I saw him eying the large present suspiciously, but I picked up a smaller one and handed it to him first. He pulled the wrapping paper off quickly, a grin spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile.

Once the five smaller presents were opened (a candle, earrings and book for me, a shirt and wallet for Tony), I passed him the large box. His eyes lit up as he began peeling off the paper.

"Oh, wow." He glanced up at me, and I smiled. Inside the box was a state-of-the-art DVD player and a collection of the apparent "best 50 films of the last 50 years".

"This is amazing," he told me, opening the box. "And makes my gifts seem pretty pathetic." I placed my hand on his and he paused.

"My gifts were perfect, Tony. Especially the necklace. I can't believe you remembered about that, it was months ago I mentioned it." He shrugged.

"It was a memorable story," he replied, before emptying the box and sorting through the contents. I stood up and made my way into the kitchen, leaving Tony alone with his present. Occasionally I'd hear a squeal from the living room, and every time I rolled my eyes. _Men and their toys,_ I thought.

* * *

At twelve, we left the house, after much argument on Tony's part.

"Why can't we just stay here?" he complained.

"Because McGee is cooking Christmas lunch and we promised we'd go."

"But..."

"I'm going. You can stay here on your own if you'd prefer, but I should tell you that Abby is putting up mistletoe, and if you're not there to kiss me..." At that, he stood up and walked to the door.

McGee's house smelt of Christmas, the traditional smell of the Christmas tree along with the turkey cooking and mulled wine candles burning. McGee greeted us and led us into the living room, where Abby and Gibbs were already sat. When Abby saw us, she immediately ran over and hugged us. Gibbs nodded a Merry Christmas, and I was still curious how Abby had convinced him to come.

After opening presents and eating dinner (who'd have thought McGee was such a good cook?), we settled back in the living room for, as Abby had put it, "an afternoon of fun." This consisted of charades and Twister, which Gibbs excused himself from once he saw the mat. Abby's strategically placed mistletoe resulted in a few kisses, most between Tony and myself, which weren't as accidental as we made them out to be.

Gibbs left at half six, and the two of us not long afterwards, leaving Abby and McGee alone. Once home, I took a shower while Tony went back to his DVDs.

"Kate, you feel like watching a movie?" Tony asked as I walked back into the living room. I sat down beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I can think of something a little more fun," I mumbled, taking his hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Oh yeah?" he teased and I nodded.

"But we'll have to move," I replied, moving my head slightly so I could look up at him.

"I think here would be just fine..." He trailed off as I sat up and pressed my lips against his. I felt him smile and wrap his arm around my waist, pulling us both to our feet. After taking a few steps backwards, I felt the wall against my back. The kisses began to heat up, and I couldn't help but think I should've waited until the morning to take that shower.

Pulling away, I wrapped my arms around Tony's waist and hugged him tightly. Slightly shocked by the change in pace, he took a few seconds to hug back.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, smiling.

"Thank you for today," I whispered.

"I didn't do any-" I cut him off by leaning back and kissing his lips gently.

"It's the first Christmas I've ever spent away from my family. I honestly didn't know how I'd find it, but this was amazing." He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, before catching my lips. Seven months and we still couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I know," I replied. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I did consider changing the whole thing to present tense after I'd finished, but I decided that would take a long time, and besides it's okay as it is. Reviews are like candy canes; the best part of Christmas.


End file.
